


Unchanging

by The_Cats_Paw



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cats_Paw/pseuds/The_Cats_Paw
Summary: She fell from the sky and into their lives, with a determination to return home. Can anything, or anyone, convince her to stay? Mito/Sakura friendship, MadaSaku romance. Two shot. Time travel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

She stared at the girl before her.

“Child,” she spoke, “if this is true, then I do not see why you would not wish to change things.”

The girl sighed, and Uzumaki Mito watched the conflict that warred in her expression. “It’s not that I don’t _want_ to change things,” the girl said, “it’s just… What of the consequences? I shouldn’t even _be here_ in the first place, my presence is an accident, one that I need to remedy as soon as possible, and _go home_.

“The world was at peace when I left… Even though there was a lot of conflict leading up to it, who am I to decide that those battles were not worth it? Who am I to take away the sacrifices and all the progress that the nations made?”

Mito sighed now, and came to a decision. “Alright, Sakura,” she conceded. “I will help you.”

It was just over a week ago that the girl, Haruno Sakura, had come to them. Her arrival was not the most conventional. After all, how many people could say they met someone who literally fell from the sky? After an initial awkwardness, Sakura had eventually realised just what was going on, and hadn’t wanted to say anything at first. But then Mito’s father, the leader of their clan, had sent his daughter in to try to get information from her in a subtle, but reassuring way, and finally the girl had confessed.

It had seemed so impossible, until Sakura had recreated a seal from memory. That seal, identical to the one that had brought her here, had been verified by the highest experts in fuinjutsu in their clan as one that was certainly capable of utilising space-time for a time travel jutsu. As the Uzumaki clan were famous for their sealing abilities, they were quite open minded to the prospect of time travel, more than any other clan might be.

So now, as one of the top fuinjutsu users in Uzushiogakure, Mito was committed to helping Sakura find her way back home. But… She hadn’t completely given up on the idea of Sakura changing things, either. The girl hadn’t really given any details, and no one had pressed for them once they realised her circumstances. All Mito knew was that there was a terrible war, with terrible loss. The peace afterwards was hard-earned, and was the only thing stopping Sakura from doing anything to change the future.

The roseate buried herself in memorising seals and studying all the different ways they could be harnessed. The girl’s own seal, which mimicked the mark on Mito’s forehead in appearance only, was a testament to the fact that she already had a working proficiency with them. But now, with the Uzumaki scrolls at her disposal, she was fast becoming an expert.

And then one day, things changed. Word came to them of the Senju and Uchiha signing a treaty, and the construction of a ninja village began. That seemed to spur Sakura forward even more, and Mito wondered if the new village had anything to do with her own time. Was that where she was from?

And then the Uzumaki were asked to meet with the Senju. Mito’s father had taken her aside and said it was likely that she would be marrying one of the Senju. An arranged marriage was hardly surprising for her, even though she’d expected it to be to someone who would be _here_ , in Uzushiogakure. But with what her father had told her, then it seemed that Mito would be leaving her beloved home.

“I think we should take Sakura with us,” Mito said. “The girl has been researching and experimenting non-stop for months now. I think a break will help her.”

“I agree,” Uzumaki Ryuu agreed.

Sakura was not happy, but seemed to recognise the need for a reprieve. At least until she learned where they were going.

“I can’t go there!” she said, near hyperventilating.

“It won’t be forever,” Mito told her. “Once the talks are done, you’ll come back here and resume your research. You admitted you could use the break.”

“Yeah, but that was before I realised that…” Sakura broke off, biting her lip. “Mito, I _can’t_ go there!”

“Is it because it’s your village in the future?” she asked, to the gaping shock of the roseate before her. “It wasn’t too hard to figure out.”

“You know…” Sakura said. “So surely you understand why I can’t go?”

“You would be remaining with the Uzumaki retinue at all times,” Mito told her. “You can even pretend you’re just an attendant of mine, if you wish.”

Eventually Sakura gave in, to Mito’s joy, and when the day came for them to leave, Sakura was by her side, elegantly dressed in a kimono matching the two other girls who’d been chosen to accompany them as her attendants. The trip was uneventful, and they arrived in Konohagakure three days ahead of schedule.

Sakura kept her head down once they were there, standing back when Mito was introduced to her future husband and his brother. Senju Hashirama’s silly and almost child-like demeanour made her giggle, and she was glad that he seemed to be a good man. During the day, Sakura remained by her side, along with Chinatsu and Kaori, though at night, she studied through the scrolls she’d managed to bring with her. Mito had frowned at her when she’d discovered this, but then let it be.

Things were going well, and Sakura seemed to be relaxing. She was smiling more, and even though she still maintained her distance, Mito could see that she was allowing herself this time to regroup her thoughts. But then one day things changed. Sakura was sitting with Chinatsu and Kaori, chatting silently off to the side while Mito ‘got to know’ her now official fiancé, when Hashirama’s oldest friend and rival showed up. Apparently he’d been away for a mission, but had returned the previous night.

As it chanced, Mito had glanced over to Sakura when Uchiha Madara walked in. The girl stiffened, her face going carefully blank, though not before anger, hatred, and even a little fear had slipped out. Curious. Mito glanced over at Madara, saw that he hadn’t even _noticed_ the girl, was too busy talking with Hashirama. Glancing back over at Sakura, Mito saw that she was now determinedly avoiding looking over in the Uchiha’s direction.

So… Perhaps the Uchiha were involved in what happened in the future? Or was it just Madara himself? Impossible, surely, considering how far Sakura’d said she’d come back? He surely would have been dead by the time she was born? Or at the very least, too old to cause that kind of disruption? More questions that would likely never be answered by the girl.

Caught up in her thoughts, Mito missed the moment that the object of the girl’s ire glanced over at the roseate, a spark of interest in those calculating eyes.

Sakura withdrew into herself after that. It was like she’d had a reminder of her circumstance, and practically buried herself in the scrolls she’d brought with her. Each day, she did her best to petition to stay in the accommodation the Uzumaki had been given so that she could study. Sometimes she won her petition, sometimes she lost. But either way, all of her nights were taken up with her research.

Finally, it seemed she’d hit the jackpot. “I think I’ve figured it out,” she told Mito one day, showing her the work she’d done. “This should get me home, and just in time, too.”

“Just in time?” Mito asked, curious. “I would have thought that dealing with ‘time’ wouldn’t have that restriction.”

Sakura allowed herself a small smile at that. “It’s just… I seem to have garnered some unwanted attention,” she said. “I need to leave, before anything gets out of hand.”

Mito’s brow furrowed. “Unwanted attention?” she queried.

Sakura sighed and reluctantly said, “Someone has been… pursuing me. Romantically. At least, that _seems_ to be their intention.”

“Seems to be?” Mito repeated. “How can it be that it _seems_ to be? Are they being obtuse or something?”

Sakura couldn’t resist a snorted giggle at that, but then her brief smile fell. “This person… They go out of their way to speak to me,” she admitted. “I try to avoid him, but I just… I need to go, now, Mito! Before anything could happen!”

Mito was more than a little startled by her vehemence. “Just who is it that’s got you worked up so much, Sakura?” she asked.

Sakura’s face fell even further. “It’s… it’s…” She took a deep breath and just forced out, “It’s Uchiha Madara.”

Mito’s brow rose as high as it could go. Really? How could she have missed something like that? Well… She _had_ been preoccupied with Hashirama a lot lately. Remembering the brief look on Sakura’s face that first time she’d seen the man, Mito knew that the girl had probably become stressed from holding herself back. She knew that Sakura was passionate, had learned the hard way that she had quite the formidable temper.

“I’m worried,” Sakura said. “I know how things work in this time for the major clans. What if he wants to petition for something, like with you and Hashirama? It would be an insult to refuse him, and that would risk having a negative impact on the time-line. What am I going to do?”

“No one is going to force you to accept any suit,” Mito chastised her. “Honestly, since you’re not actually affiliated with a clan, that’s your biggest protection.”

“I’m associated with your clan,” Sakura reminded her.

“But you’re not actually an Uzumaki, are you?” Mito reminded her. “You’re Haruno Sakura, don’t ever forget that.”

That seemed to square the girl’s shoulders, and Mito was glad to have helped.

And then she was accosted by Sakura’s admirer.

“Mito-san,” Madara spoke to her one day. “May I have a moment of your time?”

Mito inclined her head, and he joined her where she stood looking over a small creek. “Is this about Sakura?” she asked.

He nodded. “I have expressed my interest in her,” he told her, “but she’s rejected it. Me. You seem to be the closest to her… Is there nothing I can do to sway her opinion of me?”

“I am unsure,” Mito admitted. “I know that she…” How to put this delicately?

Madara snorted. “She doesn’t like me,” he finished her sentence. “I’ve noticed.”

“Then why do you persist?” Mito asked.

He shrugged. “There’s something about her,” he admitted. “Something that’s drawing me in…”

Silence a moment, then Mito admitted, “She’ll be returning home soon.” Though not the way he’d consider.

He nodded stiffly. “I thank you for your time,” he said, then left.

Mito sighed. She feared Sakura leaving would cause issues, though the girl was determined to do so. Nothing could convince her to stay, Mito had tried to get her to do something, _anything_ , but the girl was just so stubborn. Really, when she thought about it, Sakura would likely be a perfect match for Madara, but whatever it was that had caused that look of anger and hatred in her eyes…

There was still time, though Mito doubted her ability to convince the girl, as she had yet to. Making her way back up to meet with Hashirama, she resolved herself to support Sakura’s decisions, even if she didn’t agree with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She fell from the sky and into their lives, with a determination to return home. Can anything, or anyone, convince her to stay? Mito/Sakura friendship. Formerly one sided MadaSaku, now reciprocated. Time travel.

**Chapter Two**

He _is_ curious, he can’t deny it. After all, how often do you come across someone with _pink_ hair? He figures it’s an aberration in the Uzumaki genetics, since going from red to pink isn’t that great of a leap. But he doesn’t really dwell overly much on it, his attention is rather unashamedly and completely taken up by his soon-to-be bride, Mito. Hashirama is charmed by her, and is doing his best to charm her in return. It seems to be working, but just a little more to confirm…

And besides, it’s not like the girl comes up often in his conversations with his fiancée, they mostly talk about the village, who the two of them are as people, and there was this one conversation that got rather… ahem… interesting, at one point. So other than an enthusiastic greeting when they’re briefly introduced, Mito’s oddly hued attendant is only really there on the peripheral of his observance.

It’s really only once his best friend returns that he takes more notice of her. He and Madara are talking over the mission the Uchiha Clan Head had been on, one to determine if the Amagi clan would join the village. Madara is sceptical, and Hashirama wonders if maybe he should have gone himself. Then his friend’s gaze flits over to where Mito’s attendants are gathered. A spark of interest, and Hashirama also glances over, wondering which one has caught his attention.

It becomes apparent soon enough. Madara has been going out of his way to speak with her, even though the girl seems loath to be in his vicinity. And yet he notices that his friend’s step has become lighter, he is smiling once more. Genuinely, in a way he hasn’t since before Izuna had died. The darkness that had been eating at his heart seems to be abating. So Hashirama takes another look at this girl, trying to figure her out.

She’s dedicated, he can tell, and incredibly smart. She brought scrolls with her, Mito tells him. Scrolls for studying sealing techniques and space time jutsus. He’s impressed with her knowledge. And she’s passionate. He catches her and Mito having an argument, and even though her tone is respectful, she’s standing her ground. He can tell Mito is both proud and exasperated. And it’s at this point that he learns that she’s actually _not_ an Uzumaki, which of course sparks curiosity in him about her actual lineage.

Talking to Mito about her sheds some light, but not enough.

“Sakura has been staying with us for awhile,” his fiancée tells him. “I only brought her with me because she needed a change of scenery, she has thrown herself into fuinjutsu research with more gusto than many of my clans-folk.”

“Is she any good with it?” he asks. “I mean, on an Uzumaki level.”

Mito smiles, and Hashirama can see the pride in her expression. “She is _quite_ exceptional.” she says. “Her ability to memorise and then categorise facts is rather incredible.”

Hashirama reaches out tentatively, grabbing hold of Mito’s hand. “You know, Madara is interested in her,” he informs her.

Mito sighs. “I know,” she admits. “But Sakura does not reciprocate those feelings.”

Hashirama also lets out a sigh. “Then she will likely end up breaking his heart,” he states sadly, but is then distracted when Mito changes the subject.

And then, by chance, he comes upon the opportunity to observe the two alone for himself.

They are talking on a bridge. Well, maybe talking is too tame a word. Madara is gesticulating wildly (for him, anyway) and Sakura’s arms are crossed in a defensive manner. She’s shaking her head, and Hashirama can tell from this distance that she is being stubborn about something. Then Madara closes the small distance between them, grabs her arm and ducks his head, kissing her. His move is both forceful and not, at the same time, but it does cause Sakura to freeze up.

Her fingers flex, and for a moment, Hashirama is _sure_ that she’s about to slap him. But that’s not what happens. Sakura’s posture relaxes, she leans into him, and soon, the two are wrapped up in a rather heated kiss. Hashirama can feel himself blushing, and he’s about to turn and leave them to their privacy, but then Sakura stiffens and pushes Madara from her.

The slap she finally delivers is loud enough to be heard several streets over.

“Stay away from me!” Sakura says in a commanding, yet shaky voice, and shunshins away, leaving Madara clutching his cheek and staring at the spot she’d just vacated.

Things go downhill from there.

Madara is in a foul mood for days, glaring and snapping at people. Tobirama ends up his favourite target, and several times, Hashirama has to stop the two from getting into an all out fight. It _really_ doesn’t help that his brother gets along with Sakura, and seems to enjoy how much hate she directs at the Uchiha. So his warnings to his brother to leave Madara alone fall on deaf ears.

“You were wrong, you know,” Hashirama tells Mito five days after the ‘incident’.

“About what?” she asks distractedly as she watches the ducks in the pond he’s taken her to.

“Sakura’s feelings for Madara,” he tells her.

He has her full attention then. “What do you mean?”

“I saw them arguing several days ago,” he tells her. “Madara kissed her, she responded.”

Mito’s brow rose in interest. “That’s quite a turnaround for her,” she observes, but then retracts, “Well, maybe not a _turnaround_ , but more of a slip of control.”

“Control?” His brow rises in interest.

“Mm-hmm,” she confirms. “Sakura’s so insistent that she _hates_ him, but I’ve been wondering lately… What you saw confirms that she feels _something_ , even though she’s continuing to deny it.”

“They could be really good together,” Hashirama says as he rips up and chucks some of the bread he’d brought with him to the ducks, noting when a turtle pops its head up to steal some from under the birds noses, er, beaks. “She could ground him, give him a balance he hasn’t had for a few years now. And he would definitely compliment her personality, at least, from what I’ve seen so far.”

He looks down at Mito, who is nodding in agreement. “I agree,” she tells him. “The only problem is, Sakura refuses to acknowledge it.”

So then, how could he go about opening her eyes on the subject?

“I know that look,” Mito says, looking pleased, or perhaps a little smug, that she’s come to know him so well. “You’re thinking about how you can interfere and get Sakura to consider your friend’s suit.”

Hashirama beams at her and grabs her hands, dropping the remaining bread, which one _brav_ e duck darts up to make off with. “I am so delighted that we are becoming more in tune to one another!” he exclaims. “But yes, I want to open Sakura’s eyes to all the good qualities that Madara has!”

Mito smiles. “I’m sure you could do it,” she tells him.

With that encouragement, Hashirama sets about talking to Sakura about Madara. The only thing is, she’s been hiding herself away in the Uzumaki quarters, refusing to come out. Apparently not even Mito’s cajoling could lure her out of her little ‘den’. Disheartened, Hashirama can only wait until she emerges from her self imposed seclusion.

In the meantime, Madara’s mood swings worsen.

Now, the targets of his foul moods have expanded to include Hashirama, other members of the Uchiha, and just the other day, he yelled at the Shimura clan head for fifteen minutes straight before the man could even get a word in edgewise. Tobirama hasn’t found _that_ funny, considering how mad it had made the Shimura. Even a poor, innocent waitress at one of Hashirama’s favourite restaurants has been at the receiving end of Madara’s ire.

This had to end.

So Hashirama invites himself over to the Uzumaki quarters, and outright requests to speak with Sakura.

She bows when she sees him. “Senju-sama,” she greets him. “What can I do for you today?”

“May I talk with you?” he asks. “Somewhere private. But not too private! I’m spoken for, you know.”

Sakura giggles and indicates to her right. “There is a nice garden over there,” she says. “Private, but also public, since you’re so worried.”

She leads him over to a nice garden that looks like it’s one of the ones that he’d designed a few years ago. There’s a koi pond, a small shrine, and the willow in the centre of it completes the serene picture. Wow.

“So, what is it you wanted to discuss with me?” Sakura asks.

“Before I start, I want you to promise to hear me out, completely and without interruption,” he starts. “I’ve observed that you have a stubborn streak, but please, try to set it aside when I speak.”

She frowns at him, and he sees a bit of confusion on her face. “Alright…” she reluctantly agrees. “I promise.”

Hashirama sits on a stone bench, and Sakura does as well, it’s large enough that they don’t have to sit too close. He takes a breath and says, “It’s about Madara.”

She’s going to interrupt, he can tell, so he forestalls her, “You promised to listen,” and her mouth, which she’d opened to object with, closes shut with a snap. He can see she’s not happy with the topic he’s raised.

“Now, I don’t know exactly why it is that you’re insistent that you want nothing to do with him,” Hashirama starts. “I’ve seen the two of you interact, and I… ahem… _witnessed_ what happened on the bridge that day.”

Sakura’s eyes widen and she blushes, but he continues on.

“Years ago, Madara had a brother he loved more than anyone or anything else,” he states, and he can see her confusion at his mentioning this, but he has a point. “It devastated him, and a darkness crept into him. I’ve tried all I can to help him, to remind him that there’s still good things in this world, but he’s been barely going through the motions of life. Until you came along.

“He’s become lighter, and that darkness has been fading, because of _you_. And I know that you do feel something, because of the… kiss… you two shared that other day. But your rejection of him is threatening to bring the darkness back. He’s been angry and belligerent with everyone, even his own clan members. But Sakura…”

Here, he ignores worrying what would happen if someone came along and saw them, grabbing hold of her hands and staring at her in earnest.

“I really believe, that you could _save him_.”

Something about his words seem to strike a chord in her, and her eyes well up. The ghost of something flashes in her eyes, like she’s had similar conversations at some point in her life. He lets her hands go when she tugs them away, one coming up to wipe at her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” she says. “You just… The conviction with which you spoke reminded me of an old friend of mine. He… had a knack for convincing people to do a complete turnaround of their belief system.”

“Well,” Hashirama says, “he sounds like quite a guy. But, uh… please just think on what I said, alright?”

Sakura nods and stands, smiling down at him. “I’ll see you around, Senju-sama,” she says with a small bow.

“Please, just call me Hashirama.”

Later that night, there is a formal celebration to ‘welcome’ the Amagi clan, who apparently _were_ impressed with what Madara had said to them. Mito looks stunning on his arm, as he knew she would, and there’s a secret smile on her face as she interacts with the other guests that has him fascinated. He wonders at it, but not for too much longer.

Almost an hour into the celebrations, and Mito gently nudges him, indicating at the door. Sakura has walked in, looking resplendent in a red and white kimono. She looks shy and uncertain, her gaze scanning the crowds until she finds what she’s looking for. Hashirama follows her gaze to Madara, who thus far has been spending the night glowering at everyone, hiding in a corner. But when he sees her, a shuttered look comes upon his face as he stares back at her.

Sakura hesitantly steps over to him, and they talk for a bit. Madara almost sneers at her at one point, but then suddenly his gaze softens when she holds out her hand to him. It takes a moment, but he eventually takes it, and Hashirama can see once more that light that he’d seen, making its return.

“What on _earth_ did you say to her?” Mito asks, clearly awed by Sakura’s turnaround.

Hashirama smiles as Madara starts interacting _properly_ with people, Sakura’s arm in his, even as Tobirama scowls across the room at the loss of a fellow ‘we hate Madara’ club member.

“I’ll tell you later,” he says, then steers her over to their next guest.


End file.
